


Memories?

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Memories: noun, something remembered from the past; a recollection.He'll never give up what means the most to him.Even at the cost of his own life.





	Memories?

    Yoongi leaned back in his chair, gulping down the rest of his tea. Across from him sat Taehyung, awkwardly swirling his cookie in his milk. The pair were seated in Yoongi’s drawing room. The blonde man stared at the picture frames covering his cabinets. “You know, Tae, I remember it like it was yesterday.”

 

    The brunette cocked his head. “Remember what, hyung?”

 

    Yoongi gazed at him oddly. Taehyung didn’t know? _They must have done it to him._ That was unfortunate. “Don’t you remember? When I met him…?”

 

    Taehyung shook his head. “What are you talking about, hyung? That never happened.”

 

    Yoongi gaped at him. _Never happened…?_ “Do you not know or remember anything?”

 

    Taehyung looked away nervously. “Hyung, I can tell you’re upset. How about we both explain ourselves and then we see who’s right?”

 

    Yoongi closed his eyes and the present seemed to fade away.

 

_A boy with a smile brighter than the sun. A boy with eyes that sparkled more beautifully than the stars. A boy with tiny hands, a giant heart, and a friendly warmth that touched everyone he met._

 

_A village on fire. Five young men running into the forest. The only survivors. All that was left to avenge this betrayal._

 

_A castle surrounded by a high wall. A lord at his table, surrounded by his men._

 

_Water that flooded the castle. Water that carried away the tall blonde man. Water that seeped into clothes and invaded the blood._

 

_Fire that burned the castle. Fire that burned the tall brunette man. Fire that chilled the remaining hearts._

 

_A rain of blows. A flash of steel. The blood of a boy staining the tiles. A boy with a smile brighter than the sun. Sparkling eyes that sparkled no more._

 

_Two were left. Two were captured. One was taken away; the other left behind._

 

    Taehyung stared at Yoongi in astonishment. “Hyung, that was the most amazing story I have ever heard! But I never lived that. I couldn’t have. I’ve been here all my life. Now, it’s high time I went home. Bye, hyung!”

 

    Yoongi sat frozen. _So it really happened._ Taehyung’s been wiped. He couldn’t believe that Taehyung had really let that happen. How could he? How could he just let everything go?!

 

    Outside, Yoongi heard tires crunching the gravel. A peek out the window told him everything he needed to know: Taehyung had turned him in.

 

   _They’re here for me now. They’ll wipe my memories too._

 

    Yoongi walked to his room unsteadily, leaning heavily against the wall for support. He dug through his drawer, listening to the sound of his front door being unlocked. He pulled out the cool metal object and stared at it. His old gun. 

 

    Footsteps thumped through his house, searching. Meanwhile, Yoongi waged an internal war. _Should I just go as well? I have nothing left. Only these memories. I have lost everything that mattered to me, even Taehyung._

 

    Footsteps approached down his hall. The clicking of metal heels on the wood floors echoed through the silent house. 

 

   _I can’t do it. I can’t let go. Everything that ever meant something to me is safe inside my head. I can’t let it go._

 

    Muffled voices outside his locked bedroom door. Yoongi ignored them as he cleaned and loaded the gun.

 

   _I should let go. This isn’t healthy. I’ll be alright. I could be happy again. What is a memory worth anyway? I’m scared, I’m scared, I’m scared, I’m…_

 

   _I can’t let it happen. I need him. I love him. I need him. I love him. I can’t let him go, not like this. I need you, Jimin…_

 

    Yoongi meticulously checked the gun over one last time. He turned a full circle, memorizing these walls that sheltered him for so long, one last time. He rubbed his thumb over his favorite photo of them both, one last time. And finally, as the door was broken down, he raised the gun to his temple. One last time.

 

   _They’ll never take me alive._

**Author's Note:**

> The man who died by water is Namjoon.
> 
> The man who died by fire is Hoseok.
> 
> The boy who was killed is Jimin, Yoongi's lover.
> 
>  
> 
> The world is similar to Fahrenheit 451. (You are not allowed to have rebellious ideas/thoughts/memories)
> 
> Yoongi, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jimin's village was burned to the ground, so they hunted down the lord who was responsible and got revenge. In multiple ways. Yoongi and Taehyung are the only one's who survive and Taehyung gets his mind wiped, otherwise he would go insane from the memories and guilt. Yoongi kills himself rather than let himself forget about Jimin and the others, and the life he had loved.


End file.
